Power of 5 and Teen Wolf Crossover
by XxMatixX
Summary: What if Matt, Pedro and Richard came to Beacon Hills in search of other members of the 5 and to settle down? What if Matt likes a girl who is a wearwolf? And then they get tangled in the Supernatural at Beacon Hills as well as their own problems. There are members of the nexus in Beacon Hills. Sorry I'm just spoiling the whole story in my summary... The story is way better.
1. The Nexus' Decision

**Hi guys! This is my first story so I hope you like it! It happens After S4 of Tw and Book 2 of PO5! Allison is still alive though and Isaac and Jackson are still here + there is an OC character who is a female wearwolf (bitten by Derek - she lives with Derek and she might have a thing with Matt...) I know it might be too descriptive to start with but it will get very interesting, trust me!**

Richard's POV:

"Drive faster" Commands Matt. That's all he seems to do now. Command people. I push the pedal of our bright green sports car harder, the engine showing off with a thunderous roar. I still can't believe that I am taking orders from a 15 year old boy. Ever since we left the Nazca Desert Matt hasn't been the same. He isn't a child anymore. That makes me a bit sad because it's not fair for him that his childhood has been stripped away from him and I had enjoyed acting like a protective older brother towards him. Although, taking care of two boys who were only 7 years younger then you is a lot of hard-work. Pedro, who has moved in with me and Matt after we left Peru, is completely different; he is still quiet and reserved like Matt but he doesn't have that same aura of leadership that Matt has he is also very shy. But that also might be because he doesn't speak English.

The three of us were in our new sports car driving towards a meeting with the nexus that would be held in their new headquarters. The one good thing about being involved in all these dangerous adventures was the money that the nexus gave us. 1 month from now I would never dream of owning such a magnificent car or that lush apartment that they provided us. Matt, Pedro and I were not used to this new style of living and I still had trouble steering the damn car! At least I wouldn't have to worry about my financial problems anymore, but I would have to constantly worry about my life, which apparently was a small price to take in order to live in such great expensive places.

I finally parked the car in front of an old decrepit building. Spiderwebs hung from the door.

"Is this it?" I said, disappointed. I was expecting something much more expensive and grand.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Cole," I quickly spun around to see Ms Ashwood standing in front of the rusty door. She looked older then when I had last seen her. Her glasses were darker, obscuring her milky, blind eyes.

"Can you please let us in, I want to get this over with," said Matt. He surprised me by his abruptness.

"Of course, you must come in," said Ms Ashwood. She hobbled to the door, messily searching for her keys and clumsily unlocking the door. By her worried attitude I could tell that she was talking to ghosts, or as Ms Ashwood prefers to say, " Consulting with the spirits of the underworld." Susan Ashwood was a median.

After she finally managed to unbolt the rusty lock, we entered inside the headquarters.

Matt's POV:

I hate this place. I never wanted to be involved in this in the first place, none of us wanted to. Yet, the bloody nexus had to stress the importance of this. They said that I was born in this mess and that I wouldn't be able to leave it unless I fixed it. I never thought I would say this but I wish I was back to school. But why me? I know all of the 5 supposed 'magically reincarnated children' had powers. I had telekinesis and could see into the future; all I had to do was imagine the smell of burnt toast. That same day my parents died, my mother had burnt the toast. Pedro, he could heal people simply by being close to them. I felt bad for Richard, he wasn't obliged to be involved yet he still had no choice, I guess he cared about me and Pedro. At least there _is_ someone who cares about what happens to me.

We were all sitting in a long oval table, as soon as we came in everyone sitting there - I presume the members of the nexus, stopped talking and stared at us in awe. I felt uncomfortable by the attention.

"Ok, ok, we are two of the 5, get over it, now why did you invite us?" I said trying to cut straight to the main point

"Sorry, it isn't just every day that I stumble upon not one but two of the 5 teenagers that will save earth from the clutches of the Old Ones" said a very dramatic man in a French accent. "I should probably introduce myself, sorry. I am Mr. Danton, I have come all the way from France to be here and I might say, it wad worth it."

"Ok, now get to the point." said Richard, at least we agreed on this. This meeting was starting to become useless, a waste of time.

"Well, we wanted to discuss the possible places in which you could live from now on. The Old Ones are injured and there isn't any urgent business so we wanted you to settle in to life in America," interrupted a police officer who I remember his name was Tarrant.

"Wait we are not going back to England?" Says Richard, dumbfounded.

"Well of course not, we nee you here where we can keep an eye on you," says Tarrant. Richard opens his mouth as if to say something but thinks better of it and closes it.

"What about the rest of the 5" I asked, wondering why we weren't following the plan.

"Oh, about that," says the Frenchman, Mr. Danton, "We believe that 2 of the 5 are hiding together in California so we already know the best place for you to go"

"So where do you want us to go?" I ask wishing they would get to the point. I glance at Pedro who has started to listen intently, he hasn't spoken once since we arrived, although he is still learning English.

"What do you think about Beacon Hills California? It's pretty inconspicuous and there is an alarmingly high crime rate there that you would hardly be noticed!" suggests Tarrant

I sigh, "Whatever you want..."

"No Matthew, it's whatever _you_ want." says Danton.

I am suddenly very angry, what right did he have to make such statements. "Whatever _I_ want? No it's not whatever I want! If it was then I would not be here in the first place, I would be living a normal life, without you in it!" it was as if all the anger that was welled up inside of me suddenly burst out, all the resentment that I managed to contain escaped.

"Please let us not quarrel, we are all on the same side," said Ms. Ashwood. _Oh my God! She is so annoying!_

"Ok, ok, Beacon Hills CA that is where you will go. We will remove the bank account that we gave to you and you will have to buy your own house, you must understand that we do this so you can draw less attention. You will have a cover story of course, you can make that up on your way there. You will be attending Beacon Hills High school and I suppose that you will be 'freshmen' if that is what the Americans say." Said Danton, finally getting to the point.

Without another word I left, I didn't want anything to do with this meeting. But I was happy, I was finally going to have a normal life in Beacon Hills. No more magic, or fighting, or almost dying for me. I had gone through enough and I was happy to finally settle in a normal town with normal people.

 **Sorry if I took too long for them to meet. But at the start of the next chapter they will meet the Pack and there will be a lot of them Narrating! Just to get you to understand. Matt and Pedro are in the same year as Liam and the OC wearwolf (her name is Khloe)**


	2. Meeting the Pack

**Hi guys! I promise that they will meet the Teen Wolf Characters now! Just to warn you Isaac, Malia and Khloe live with Derek and Peter in their house. The couples (for the moment** 😉 **) are Scott and Kira; Isaac and Allison; Lydia and Jackson (I know that most of you will probably prefer Lydia to be with Stiles but as I said, the couples might change) Stiles and Malia Derek and Braeden** **. You can right who you want to be with who in reviews.**

Stiles' POV:

I am walking into Art Class with Khloe talking about our near death experiences in the past week.

"The Deadpool is over Stiles, you don't need to worry about protecting me or anyone else" She reassures me.

"I know, I know I just want to keep my wearwolf family safe." I say, _God I'm so weird, wearwolf family?_

"Shh! Don't say that out loud! By the way did we have Art homework?"

"No, nothing… what are you doing in my Art Class anyway, you're a Freshman?" I say, appalled that I only just noticed this.

"I'm an Art Scholar genius! Derek wouldn't have even let me go to school if it wasn't for that."

As I step into the class I see that our Art teacher isn't here and the substitute teacher is… Mr. Harris! Just great!

"You're late," he says matter-of fact.

"Sorry Mr. Harris," we both mumble.

"I'll have you dropped back down to grade 9 Ms Selvini if you do that again. And you Mr. Stilinski, as usual another detention after school." Why does he always pick on me!

I take my usual seat next to Isaac, since Scott dropped Art this year. He can't even pick up a paintbrush without having to splash paint all over himself.

"Derek told Khloe to tell you that he wants all of us to come to his house after school, but I guess she forgot as usual so I'm telling you now, something about more supernatural killers wanting to kill us…" whispers Isaac

"Damn it! I have detention!" I say, frustrated.

"Well skip it! Our lives are way more important!"

"Oh yeah sure, Mr. Harris will definitely not notice his least favourite student skipping detention, again" I say sarcastically

"Find a way Stiles, it's not my problem" sometimes Isaac is really annoying

After what is seems like ages I leave the Art classroom and head for Biology, with Mr. Harris as my teacher again. I must say… It's good to be back at this school after all the supernatural…. Ahh.

Liam's POV:

It's weird to be back at school after having my name on a hit list for the past month, the end of the school year isn't over yet and I'm still a Freshman, it feels like ages since I started this school, and that was already halfway through the first term. Sometimes I resent Scott for biting me and turning me into a wearwolf so suddenly. But now I'm used to fighting off supernatural creatures.

As I walk into maths I see some guy sitting on my usual seat next to Khloe. Does he know that I always sit there? Why didn't Khloe send him away! This is not good for my anger management issues! I want to walk up to him and push him off that chair! But instead, I breathe, it's not his fault, he's new, he didn't know… Instead I sit on the other side of him, sad that now I don't get to talk to Khloe, the truth is I like her but I know she just thinks we are best friends, nothing more…

She is talking to the new guy, or more like flirting with him. I roll my eyes… so typical of her. She likes playing hard to get. I manage to look at him better. He seems about my age 15. But his eyes look older, as if they have seen too much. They are strikingly blue, just like Khloe's. His hair is also really dark. I use my super hearing to know what they are talking about. I know that it's not good to eavesdrop on a conversation but the dude stole my chair and my girl he deserves it!

"So where did you come from?" says Khloe, keeping direct eye contact with him.

"From Florida" he says, which confuses me… he is tanned but when he said that sentence my eyes opened wide. He had a British accent!

"Huh… you've got an English accent, wonder why?" says Khloe mirroring mu thoughts

"Um, I was born in England, I just recently moved from there this year…" He says. I don't trust him already.

"So you moved twice in the past year? From England to Florida, then from Florida to here?" Says Khloe, weary.

"Yep" He says again is his annoying accent.

"From where are you in England?" she asks

"I was born in London but I lived in Ipswich." He says, what's Ipswich?

Suddenly Mr. Larry's voice interrupts them.

"So we have a new student today. Matt, if you would care to stop flirting with Khloe and come introduce yourself?" says Mr. Larry. The new kid's, who I suppose is Matt, face is reddening. I don't know why but I also blush, maybe because I'm jealous. Khloe, instead is unperturbed, which makes me feel better, it means that she doesn't have feeling for him.

Matt stands up and presents himself rather shyly.

"Uh, I'm Matt" Everyone is surprised by his accent.

"Could you tell us your full name please, _Matt_?" Says Mr. Larry

"Matthew Freeman" someone at the back, probably drunk says "Freeman the Newman" and everyone starts laughing. I felt sorry for Matt now, he has such a ridiculous full name, no wonder he didn't want to say it to everyone.

"Go on Matt" says Larry

"Well, I was born in England but then I moved to Florida last year, and now I moved here." He says

"Why so many moves?" asks my friend Mason who is sitting next to Khloe's other side.

Matt hesitated before answering, "Just because my family felt like it?" obviously he doesn't want to tell the truth, I don't need to listen to his heartbeat to know he's lying.

"Thanks Matt, you can take your seat. Before, you sit, I believe you have an adopted brother living with you?" says Mr. Larry. _What? How come he didn't he tell us? Why isn't he here?_

"Uh, yeah, Pedro, he's from Lima. He's my age but he doesn't speak English. Says Matt

"Will he be joining us" says Larry.

"I believe so…"

"Very well, sorry to keep you waiting class, you may go to lunch," what it already the end of the lesson?

I quickly get up my seat to join Khloe and Mason in the lunch line. But I see Matt there! This guy is really starting to piss me off! Nonetheless, I walk toward them, this can be a good opportunity to ask questions to him about his unanswered life.

Scott's POV:

I signal to Liam to come sit with us. He's walking with Khloe, Mason and a new freshman. _Why did he join at the end of the school year?_ The come sit at the edge of our table, the new kid seems older then just 15 but he is quiet. He has electric blue eyes, dark hair with a slight fringe. He is well-built and looks as strong as a wearwolf. But he is human, if he wasn't I would've smelt it.

"So you're new?" asks Malia

"No sweety, he's always been here and you never noticed him" says Stiles in his usual sarcastic manner.

"He is new, he's in my year, his name is Matt" says Khloe, rather defensively. I glance at Liam, he is hunched over his plate, but I can smell that he's jealous.

"Thanks Khloe but I'm sure the guy can speak for himself," says Isaac.

"Um, Yeah, my name is Matt, I came here from Florida" says Matt. He has a British accent!

"Oh my God! You're English!? That is so cute!" says Lydia

Jackson rolls his eyes, "stop babying him Lids,"

"Don't call me that Jacks" she spits at him.

"Well, I'll introduce you to the rest of us; I'm Scott, that weird sarcastic guy is Stiles, his girlfriend is Malia. That's Allison with Isaac, who is the one holding her hand under the table, that awkward couple over there are Jackson and Lydia, the other freshmen are Liam, Mason, and I'm sure you have already met, Khloe. Last but not least, my girlfriend Kira," I look at her admiringly, she is so beautiful today.

"Nice to meet you all, I'll try and remember your names…" I think that I'm going to like this guy.


	3. Detention

**Please review, I could use help and I don't mind negative comments if I can learn from them, also more suggestions on other stories I could write! Hope you enjoy the third chapter of my story.**

Khloe's POV:

I don't know what to make of the new guy. I could tell Liam hates him, but the others seem to like him. He's cute, I guess… but I'm not interested in a relationship just yet. Is it wise to enter the friend zone? You know what I don't care, I can't tell him I'm a wearwolf anyway and keeping that secret is really hard. Even Mason doesn't know yet. As school ended I ran to intercept Liam as he went to the hospital to visit his stepfather who is a doctor.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted

"Oh, hi Khloe…" said Liam rather glumly"

"Don't talk like that" I scolded him

"What do you mean?" He asked

"You know I hate it when you act all sad,"

"I'm not sad I'm so happy" he forced a smile and I couldn't help but laugh. He growled and bared his teeth.

"Wow didn't mean to upset you"

"Sorry you know tomorrow is the full moon and I'm already on edge…" He said quietly

"You still haven't learnt control yet? Come on Liam… and don't use that crappy excuse that it's because you're 'too strong'"

"Hey don't judge me, you were bitten before me!" He retorted.

"Yeah, ok. I just remembered to tell you that Derek wants everyone to come to his 'house'. He wants to have a meeting…"

"We haven't had one of those in ages… Well, I'll just text my stepdad and tell him I can't come to the hospital,"

"Walk together?" I asked

He smiles, "sure!" We walked towards the large ruined house that has become my home.

Lydia's POV:

"Come on Jackson we're going to be late!" I shouted to Jackson who is 'studying' upstairs. I always go to his house after school.

"I don't want to go!" He complained as usual

"We have to go, you don't want to defy Derek!"

"Try me!"

Argh, why can't he just listen for once! He always says that he is not part of our pack but it was Derek who bit him so he is technically his beta.

"Well, I going!" I put my heels on and walked outside.

As I do so, I see the new freshman, Matt. He was taking out the trash. I guess he moved in next to Jackson, in Isaac's old house, where he lived before his father died. Now he lives with Derek, and with Malia and Khloe, who also don't have a place to stay. I decided to try and befriend this Matt guy. He was 2 years younger then me but I loved British boys! I'm sure Jackson won't mind and anyway, I'm just looking for friendship.

"Hi Matt!" I said

"Oh! Hi… Lydia?"

"You remembered. Good job!"

"Thanks" He said

"So how do you like Beacon Hills so far?" I ask, planning to tell him the scary stories about this town and scare him a little. Ok, I know it's kind of mean, but a girl needs to have some fun!

"It's nice," This friendship thing was going to be really hard, if he didn't like to talk about anything.

"You live next door to Jackson! Did you know this was Isaac's old house?" I said

"Yeah, actually, Khloe told me."

"Oh! How do you like Khloe? Make any other friends?" I asked

"Khloe's nice. But I wouldn't say she's my friend just yet. I barely know her," well I guess that means, I wont become close to him. Anyway, I'm probably going to freak him out with my banshee/psychic screams.

Disappointed, I say, "Well, it was nice meeting you, later!" I turned my heel and struted away, towards my car. Oh how I love doing that!

Stiles' POV:

I came up with thousands of excuses in order to miss detention, Mr. Harris didn't even consider them. If this 'meeting' Derek wants us to come to is as important as Isaac said, I'll have to sneak out.

"Mr. Harris, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. My plan was to phone Scott while in the toilet and ask him if he could help me escape.

"If this is your way of escaping detention Mr. Stilinski I would say so now, because I will follow you to the toilet and listen for the distinctive sound of your pee, and if I don't hear it you're in deep trouble." I sighed, couldn't he just let me go for once?

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked and immediately regretted.

"What did you say?" He slowly turned around from the board, which he was writing on. His intense grey eyes boring in mine.

"N-nevermind," I said, hoping he would forget. To my relief he did and turned back towards the board.

I stared out the window, I wish I knew what the pack was talking about right now. I'm sure they will fill me in tomorrow, but I can't help feeling excluded. I am one of the only humans in the pack apart from Allison, who I guess is technically a Hunter.

This suddenly makes me think of Matt. I know the others like him, except for Liam of course. But I can't help to not trust him. That's my job. Not trust people. I don't think he's human… I asked Scott about it but he said he smells normal. I prefer not to rely on a werewolf's sense of smell. I decided to keep an eye on him and follow him around this week, to make sure he wasn't up to anything fishy.

I don't know for how long I was here, but I must've fallen asleep because when I open my eyes I realise Mr. Harris is gone and it was already 7 o'clock! Now I had definitely missed the meeting!

"Thanks for waking me up Harris," I murmur. I walk out of the school and head back home.

As I head to my broken down blue jeep, something grabs my shoulder and spins me around. I gasp! I never saw a creature like this. It's a soldier but it's made out of millions of tiny flies. At first I'm not threatened because flies can't kill me, but then it pulls out a huge pointy sword, also made out of flies and pounces.

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger. More Pedro during the next chapter, I promise! Please review, thanks!**


	4. Fly Soldiers

**Hello! You'll know what happened in the meeting with Derek now. There will be more of Pedro. And what about Stiles?**

Derek's POV:

I take a deep breath, ready for my speech. Scott is the truth Alpha here, but everyone looks up to me as if I'm their leader. I want Scott to lead them, I'll have to leave so he can take my role. I have better things to do elsewhere. Like killing Kate Argent. That is the reason I brought everyone here. I know the news will shake them. But they need to know. We have to work together, although I know that in the end, I need to go to Mexico and stop her. Me and Braeden. We make a good team together. She's brake and amazing with guns. I'm a werewolf. No better match.

I look around the room, at this pack that has been through so much together. I sigh, not everyone is here. We're missing Stiles and Jackson, of course.

"Can anyone tell me where Stiles and Jackson are?" I shout.

"Stiles has detention… again," says Isaac. Isaac has lived with me for a while now. I kicked him out a few times, but then he came back and I accepted him. It was him, Erica, Boyd and Khloe. My Betas. Now two are dead. I'll never forget my first Beta, Scott. But I didn't bite him, Peter did. I also bit Jackson, but he became a Kanima before transforming into a werewolf. He never wanted to be in this pack. I guess that's why he's not here today. Lydia proves my thoughts.

"Jackson had a lot of homework, and he has exams tomorrow…" she says rather guiltily. _Of course he does_.

I sigh and start my speech.

"I've asked you to come here today because, as you know, I recently went on a mission in Mexico to search for Kate Argent. As you are all well aware. Chris Argent, Allison's dad helped the Calaveras to find her. He came back a few months ago…"

"We know all this already, could you tell us something useful?" says a voice at the back. Malia. I took her in my home, she lived with me and Khloe now. She didn't even say thanks. I growled, a sigh for her to back off. She did. No one messes with me.

"He came back a few months ago telling us she was dead…"

"Don't tell me she came back to life for the second time…" interrupted someone once again. This time it was Khloe.

Kira's eyes turned yellow, like a kitsune's and reached for her belt, which was actually a sword. "If she has I'll make sure she never comes back to life again." Scott hugged her and reassured her. I roll my eyes.

"Unfortunately, Khloe, you're right. Kate Argent is back. That's why me, Braeden and Chris will have to go to Mexico, and stop her. Allison, Isaac, Malia, and Khloe. You can all stay here when I leave. We are going to leave in two days, after the full moon, which is tomorrow, might I remind Liam, who is still learning control and Malia, who will never learn control to get someone to tie them with a chain on a tree, because we know handcuffs won't hold."

"Wait we have to come with you!" says Scott, as I expected he never would agree. "You said yourself we stick together!" I can't be bothered to deal with this right now.

"Please Scott, you have school, and you need to stay here if more supernatural problems come your way."

"But- " Scott starts to say but Allison stops him. They lock eyes.

"Scott, let him go by himself, he can look after himself. We need you here." I swear there is still something going on between those two.

"Okay…" He says reluctantly.

"Meeting dismissed, go back home." I order.

"Derek, I have a question- "

"Me too Derek- "

I keep walking upstairs to my room. Everyone else might think I'm intense or just shallow. But I'm just tired. Although it's only 7pm I crawl in my bed and fall asleep.

Pedro's POV: **(AN: Pedro thinks in Spanish, but I'm writing in English)**

I don't like this town. It feels weird and out of place. However, I'm lucky to have found Matt. Lima is a terrible place, especially if you live on the streets.

Matt already started school, I am so nervous to start myself. I never went to school so I don't know what to expect… I am excited though, and eager to learn. In the dreamworld, Matt told me that he used to hate school and that he regularly skipped classes. I understand that he was in a difficult moment in his life, but some kids back home in Lima would kill someone just to have a maths lesson. Now I can have that!

Richard will need a job, maybe he could get one at a local news office? This town has already a lot of crime. I'm on the couch playing video games, with Matt. Can you believe that? I'm in a house, with a TV! I never felt better in my life. No matter how eerie this town is, it definitely beats the tent that I used to live in.

I hear noise from upstairs. Richard is getting ready for his interview in a few minutes. He is very excited.

"Pedro? Matt? I'm going to try out for this journalist job, I'll be back soon?" He shouted

"Good luck!" I said, one of the few phrases I had learnt.

"Thanks! It will be awesome! This place is full of mysteries. Did you know just a week ago there were a series of assassinations? This definitely beats 'blind lady falls in the lake'!" He exclaimed.

"I guess, but that means you need to watch your back when you walk around in the streets…" said Matt. I nod, agreeing with him.

"Yeah, yeah… we got bigger things to worry about though, things like the Old Ones are way more dangerous then non-magical killers…"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that… this place is dodgy…" said Matt, mirroring my thoughts.

"Whatever, see you later!" Said Richard. And leaves the house.

"Pedro? Asked Matt, "Do you want to go walk around?"

"Of course," I said, satisfied that I understood what he said.

Stiles' POV:

I duck the first blow. But the fly soldiers pounce again. I tried to wack them with my wrench which I use to fix my car, but it just passes through them. I have a feeling when it stabs me, it won't pass trough _me._ I dodge it again and start running. Back inside the school. I lock the doors behind me but the fly soldiers simply dissipate and easily pass through the gaps. They are faster then me and surround me before I can hide. _What are they? What do they want with me?_

Out of the corner of my eye I see two people just walking pointlessly around… that's strange… But I don't have time to think and I scream.

"Help! Help!" But then I realise that they will probably not be able to fight these flies so instead I scream, "Run! Run!" They turn around. It's Matt and some other guy. Why is this Matt guy everywhere? The other kid is skinny and has very dark hair and skin. He looks Hispanic, or Peruvian. Matt's blue eyes catch mine. They are wide and surprised. He whispers something to the Peruvian boy. _What are they doing? Maybe they can't see the flies since it's nighttime?_

"Run!" I repeat. Instead they stare at me as if they've seen a ghost. My guess is that they are too scared and surprised to even move. I can't blame them. They're new here and probably have no idea what they've walked into.

The fly soldier's next lunge jolts me back to reality. It plunged it's sword right in my stomach. I could see on the other side. It had gone through me. Black spots were dancing before my eyes. I had numerous experiences in fainting so I knew that I would soon black out. By then the fly soldier would finish me off. Before passing out, I saw Matt and Pedro running towards me and the fly soldier. I wanted to tell them to run the other way and save themselves but I couldn't. They didn't seem scared, just grimly determined. I didn't see what happened next because I closed my eyes and fell to the floor.

Matt's POV:

As soon as I heard Khloe's older friend… Stiles, I think was his name, crying out for help I knew that this was serious. However, in the darkened streets next to the school, I didn't see well, and though that it was just another mugging or worse, murder. I was prepared to help him. But when I turned around I saw him swatting the air. I heard the familiar buzz. And then I saw. This wasn't a human. It was a fly soldier. What were they doing in Beacon Hills? For a moment I just stud there, transfixed. Then, I saw the fly soldier stab Stiles in the stomach. Petro and I ran towards them. Luckily, Stiles had already passed out so he wouldn't be able to see my powers. I used my telekinesis to spread the flies out and killed them off one my one. There were millions of them so I guess the rest just left. Pedro, rested his hands on Stiles' wound, healing him. But that didn't stop my increasing panic; The Old Ones were out, they knew we were here.


	5. The hospital

**Hi guys! I forgot for my other chapters, but this counts for all of them, Disclaimer: I don't own PO5 or TW. Now, let's start the story!**

Pedro's POV:

I feel the usual warm feeling that I have when I heal people cursing through my veins and into Stiles'. He's going to be ok. I sigh with relief and nod at Matt so he understands. He easily levitates Stiles in the air.

"What do we do with him?" I manage to utter, with a terrible accent.

"I've got no idea. We should bring him to the hospital…" says Matt.

"Ok, let's go," I say.

We run towards the hospital, Stiles floating behind us. As we reach the front doors, Matt starts to carry him so no one sees his power. Stiles seems very light, and Matt carries him easily while running towards the doors.

"Help! He's hurt, he passed out!" He shouts, "we found him like this on the street!" A young woman runs towards us.

"Stiles, Oh God!" she screams. She looks like a nurse. "What happened?" she asks, very worried. Maybe she's his mother.

"We don't know, we just found him like this!" says Matt.

"Who are you boys? I never saw you around Beacon Hills? Are you friends of Stiles?" she asks.

Um, not really. We're both new here. We're freshmen. Are you his mother?" says Matt.

"Oh ok! And no I'm not his mother, I'm Scott's mother. His mother died of frontotemporal dementia when he was very young." She points out sadly.

"Oh, I didn't know that…" says Matt awkwardly. We both know how it feels like to loose someone we love. I felt bad for Stiles, he seemed so lively and happy, no sign that he had a bad childhood. Nothing compared to mine of course…

"Is he going to be ok?" I ask.

"Probably. Could you call his father and Scott? They would like to visit… their phone number is on my desk." She exclaims before carrying Stiles away on a wheelchair.

We make our way towards her desk. It's very messy with paper everywhere. Eventually we find a posted not with written Sheriff Stilinski. Matt dials the number.

"Hello?" says a gruff voice on the other end.

"Sheriff Stilinski?" asks Matt.

"Yeah?" he replies. "who are you? Is this the hospital? Is my son alright?

"I'm Stiles' friend, I guess, from school, I'm new. I just found Stiles injured outside the school. Mrs McCall wanted me to call you and tell you to come over, and that he'll be fine." He didn't mention, of course, that if I hadn't heeled him, he would probably be dead.

"It's Miss McCall, she is a single mum" corrects the Sheriff, rather defensively, I'm on my way."

Malia's POV:

When Stiles' dad called us to tell us that Stiles was at the hospital I couldn't bear it anymore. Too many people were dying or getting hurt. Aiden had died at the start of the year. Allison and Stiles had almost died if it hadn't been for Scott who had taken away their pain. I didn't want Stiles to be in pain… The whole pack, including Derek decided to pay him a visit. Everyone at the hospital was slightly surprised to have so many people. Melissa came running to meet us.

"Mum, we have to see Stiles." Demanded Scott.

"You're all here? Well ok, you can come in. The Sheriff is already in there with Stiles." She says hastily.

"What happened?" asks Allison

"Those two boys found Stiles injured and out cold in front in the school." She points at two boys sitting in the waiting room.

"Matt?" says Khloe, "what are you doing here?" she asks

"is that you're adopted brother?" says Liam casually, but I can hear the jealousy in his words. I shoot him one of my death stares. He immediately shuts up.

"Um, yeah," he says awkwardly , "we found Stiles near the school" I can tell no one believes that. These guys are becoming harder and harder to trust. But no one wants to make a scene in the hospital so we just let it slide for now.

"Can we go in?" I say impatiently.

"Of course, follow me" says Mellissa, leading us to his room. I see Stiles lying on a blue bed with his dad, asleep on one of those really comfortable chairs.

"Stiiiles! Don't you dare worry me like this again or I will strangle you with my claws!" the threat is real.

"Chill Malia. Wow, you guys all came? Grumpy old Sour Wolf as well?" he says addressing Derek. Derek just glares at him. We all laugh, except Derek as well.

"What happened?" asks Isaac

"Are you ok?" asks Lydia.

"Thank god for Matt and Pedro. If they hadn't got to you in time who know what would've happened!" says Khloe, who is the only one to have decided to trust them.

"Yeah, I wonder…" says Jackson sarcastically.

"Stiles! Did you see those two freshmen saving you, or were they the ones who did it, because their story seems very untrustworthy." Says Scott. Khloe glares at him.

"What? The freshmen? They didn't attack me! But they hadn't found me by myself either. I-I don't remember…" he says weekly.

I go up to him and hug him tight. This in not really my character, but I can't stop worrying about him…

"Who attacked you, then?" asks Liam

"I don't know, it's all very fuzzy…" he says

"It doesn't matter now, what's important is that we let Stiles rest" we turn around to see that Sheriff Stilinski is finally awake.

"Yes, of course." Says Kira.

"Derek, get away from my son, and back to you're burned down house before I arrest you." Says the Sheriff. _Harsh Derek doesn't even live there anymore…_

Derek was about to go all werewolf on him but just strides purposefully away. Isaac follows him. So does Khloe. I know I should go too but I don't want to leave Stiles' side.

"C'mon Malia," I kiss Stiles on the cheek and whisper; "see you at school!" I follow Derek back to our house.

Stiles' POV:

I was very happy and surprised to see that everyone had come to visit me! Even Derek! I say goodbye to Malia, then Jackson leaves, so does Lydia, then Kira. Liam waits for Scott, since Liam is Scott's Beta. When they leave it's just me and my dad.

"Can I go home now? I'm fine." I insist.

"Tonight." He says.

"I invited those two boys who saved you to dinner, to thank them for saving your life." He says. I roll my eyes.

"That wasn't necessary." I say, yawning at the same time.

"Go to sleep, if you want we can invite Malia or Scott, if you like?" he asks, I try to answer but I don't, instead I fall into a deep, deep sleep.

Khloe's POV:

As I leave Stiles I see Matt and his brother still sitting on the waiting chairs. I quickly tell Derek that I'll join him later. And head towards the boys. Derek seems annoyed but keeps walking, while rolling his eyes. Liam has blood pouring out of his fists. Still having trouble with controlling himself, I see.

"Matt! Just wanted to thank you for saving Stiles' life! We're all very grateful!" _was I maybe to formal?_

"Well, we couldn't just leave him, when we passed by, could we?" he says

"Ha! I guess not." I say, "So, are you Pedro?" turning to his brother

"Yes, from Lima," he says in a very strong Spanish accent

"nice to meet you! I'm Khloe."

"You must all really care about Stiles, since you all came here!" says Matt, with envy.

"Yeah, we're like a pack. You met most of us I guess. The one with the dark hair is called Derek. He's Isaac, Malia, and I's guardian." I say, hoping he wouldn't pity me for not having any parents.

"He seems quite young to be your guardian… where are your parents?" There it comes, the dreaded question…

"My mum died when I was 2 by a rare illness. And my dad was murdered a year ago by one of the assassins that live in Beacon Hills. Isaac's father was killed by the same killer, on the same day. But his father abused him and locked him in a freezer, so I guess he wasn't as mortified as me…" I say very quickly; not mentioning the fact that my dad was actually killed by the Kanima, who was an out-of-control Jackson. Or that I'm a werewolf. They both seem very embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry…" they both say, at the same time, urgh! I just want to leave now! Then suddenly Matt says;

"Both my parents are dead as well," I wasn't expecting that. Now it was my turn to feel sorry for him. Before I have time to say anything he answers the question burning at the front of my mind.

"Car accident" I can tell this is a hard subject for him, "on their way to a wedding. I lived with my aunt after that. Terrible. I-I got into trouble and became friends with the wrong people. He stabbed a security guard… I was put into a juvenile delinquent centre, which specifies for juvenile delinquents with a bad past. Did you hear about the LEAF project?" I shake my head, why is he telling me all this? "Well, it's a sort of foster care for JDs. My first foster mother made me work for her, and I didn't go to school. That's why I'm so behind on school work. Now I live with my foster dad who also adopted Pedro at the same time he took me in. Pedro was living on the streets of Lima for ages. Both his parents died in a flooding."

What just happened? Did he just tell me his whole life story? Why? His past was worse then mine!

Matt's POV:

Twice already I asked stupid questions that were answered with deaths. It was so embarrassing because I had no idea what to say to Khloe. I knew how she felt, of course. But to have her dad murdered like that. She seemed so happy and go lucky at school, I thought she had a nice childhood. I guess, not everyone who had a bad childhood would become shallow rebels like me. I was out of words so I decided to tell her the one thing I was supposed to keep a secret.

"Both my parents are dead as well," I blurted out. I can feel Pedro, glance at me, angry and worried at the same time. I explained my whole life to her. Don't ask me why, I just felt a connection, I thought I could trust her. She looked disappointed when I told her about me being a JD but I didn't dwell on that. Pedro got angry when I moved on to his life story. When I was finished I took a deep breath. I obviously, bended the truth a little bit. Not telling her about me being one of the 5 or about the Old Ones.

She looks shocked and then we hug. All three of us, all crying. People wanking past the hospital look at us with worried glances but we just keep going. In the end all three of us leave the hospital and start walking back home, at the same time as Stiles and his dad leave the hospital.

"You too still here?" he asks "I was going to ask you both to join us for dinner so we could properly thank you, Khloe you could join us too if you like. Matt, you could bring your parents!" He says enthusiastically.

"We would love to come Sheriff." Says Matt, "I'm sure Richard would love to come," I guess Richard is his guardian.

"Is he your guardian?" asks the older man,

"Yeah…" replies Matt.

"Well call him, you can come with us straight away."

"Khloe you coming too?" asks Stiles still looking very tired.

"Sure!" I reply, "I'll just text Derek," I text him and climb in Stiles' broken down jeep. His father driving of course. Stiles sits at the front, and I'm squished between the two boys at the back. The car's engine loudly starts, roaring in complaint and then we head off.

 **This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written! Sorry for that weird cheesy bit with Khloe, Matt and Pedro. I just couldn't find a better way for them to find out more about themselves. Please review! I have no reviews for the moment! Should I continue this story?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Mati**


	6. Author's Note

**Hi guys. This isn't a chapter. I'm writing this to tell you I won't be continuing this story as it only has 87 views and no reviews. Which is not surprising as no one really knows about the Power of Five series, even though it's a great book. If you want me to give it a try just review and I'll start writing again. Thanks! If you want to read another of my stories read the 'Wolf Diaries' which is a teen wolf and vampire diaries crossover! It's much better than this one!**

 **Good bye!**

 **\- Mat**


End file.
